Arrival of Fear
by Ancient Dreamer
Summary: I had never been truly frightened on Earth, never...But something in Raji’s eyes was frightening me now. NOT an OC love story. Sequel to Loss of Innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Me: The sequel has arrived! (No pun intended) Hope you guys like it. Trust me, Raven's not gonna be at this party forever. The next chapter, we meet Robin's 'old friend,' Ravens meets a guy, and there's a slight twist! This is just the beginning...

* * *

Chapter 1: 'Thanking' Party

I cut off rather abruptly last time, didn't I? I'm afraid I didn't have the opportunity to continue with what happened afterward. I also know of another question that is on your minds. Why haven't I shown any vampiric tendencies? That is not difficult to answer.

I had locked them away, held by chains in the deepest reaches of my mind. My emotions guarded it constantly, for to let it go was to incite insanity. Insanity was not something I could afford, now that I was living with others.

Something else I neglected to mention was my quick dismissal of Trigon's threat. I knew I had no brothers, or sisters. It was an empty threat, or just something to make me worry, and therefore, make a mistake. I would not worry.

My lover tells me I must write the truth, if I must feel free. Even if that means telling my deepest secrets, my deepest fears. So I will tell you the truth. I was overconfident.

I believed nothing could hurt me. The several battles in which I hadn't gotten even a scratch had bolstered my confidence far too high. I dismissed Trigon's threat with a wave of my hand, not considering, refusing to consider, how his threats had always seemed to come true.

I was sure. I had nothing to worry about. I had no brothers or sisters.

"No. I refuse." I told Robin with a fierce glare. He returned my glare tenfold. "You have to. I will not take no for an answer."

I growled and turned away. "Fine." I started walking, not caring if Robin heard my complaints or not. "Stupid bird-brain. Needs to get a life, instead of ruining mine. I should rip-"

"Oh, and Raven? Don't forget to look nice." Continuing to grumble I went into my room, slamming the door with my power.

How dare he! After a year of refusing to go to thousands of 'thanking' parties, how does he have the gall to make me go to this one? What made him so special?

If I had ever wanted to go to any of these parties, didn't he think I would have gone? What gave him the power to order me about like some kind of slave? It didn't matter that he hadn't forced me to go to the others. I glanced around, listening for the sound of anything breaking. My emotions had been far too expressive recently. After this party, I would meditate immediately.

I sighed, my wrath concluded, and began to get ready. Now that my anger was no longer clouding the issue, I realized that Robin's request really wasn't all that unreasonable. I mean, as I had said, I had turned down numerous invitations, and Robin was always polite enough to ask, on the off chance I might want to go, but he had never _insisted_.

I sighed once more, resigning myself to constant stares and sneers, as if I weren't human. Which I wasn't, at least not much, but nonetheless, they didn't need to stare at me like I eat small children. I took out the dress Starfire had gotten me for Christmas.

I didn't have the heart to tell her I wouldn't wear it, so I had put it in my closet with great ceremony. I swear, you couldn't have seen someone smile larger than she had. One thing I did like about it however, was that it was vaguely reminiscent of the High Priestess robes that I still wore. But only on special occasions.

I chuckled, remembering when the team used to think I was just like normal girls, wanting jewelry and such. It was Robin who figured it out first though, and I was lucky he did, else I would have had a bigger collection of useless objects then I do now.

I slipped into the silken dress. The deep purple matched my eyes, and I admired the way it made me look. I almost looked normal. I pinned up my short hair into a bun, but allowed the longest pieces to lie upon my shoulders.

It felt nice, dressing up again. I hadn't done it in about three years. I put my gold and amethyst earrings with a matching necklace. I slipped Azar's ring onto my hand, which I had started taking off a month into my new 'job'.

It looked nice, and it matched. If ever I needed patience, wisdom, and the rest, it would be tonight. I slipped on a pair of high heels and made my way down to Starfire's room. No doubt she would be eager to do my makeup.

Though she was still extremely naïve, she definitely knew what looked good on people and what didn't. As I had expected, she was overcome by overwhelming joy at the thought of doing my makeup. Like I said, she was naïve.

We went downstairs at the same time, her beauty far outshining mine, which is what I wanted. I never liked to be the center of attention. All it did was cause trouble. Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin were all wearing their best tuxedos, though Beastboy's was green.

As Starfire immediately latched to Robin's arm, I resolved myself to be escorted by Beastboy. Though Cyborg would have been nice, he had brought some other girl. "Hey, Rae. You look hot." Beastboy grinned.

"Next time, try to find something green to wear." I answered, walking ahead of him. Robin was gently opening the door for Starfire. "I can't do this." I hissed after he had closed the door.

"Please, try. As soon as Beastboy finds some other girl you'll be home free." He answered, guiding me to the other side of the limousine. "Yeah, free to watch those hypocrites smile and act like I'm inferior. I don't think so." I whispered, but still, with a sigh, slid into the seat of the car.

"Thank you." He whispered back with a smile, and closed the door. I leaned back in my seat, ignoring Starfire's idle chatter. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Me: So what did you think? Raven's attitude is a bit different, I know, but I just can't seem to get her in character! -grrr- The reason people would 'stare and sneer' at her is because she isn't beautiful (compared to Starfire) and she is considered morbid to those who don't know her. Which is, essentially, almost everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

I ignored Starfire's constant chatter as we made our way to the party. She talked mostly with Mariah, Cyborg's date. Though he was made of metal, he seemed to get more action than any other Titan. Not that I ever tried.

I smiled when we came to a stop, and parked. Now, I could ignore people freely, as I couldn't in the limousine. Starfire, too busy talking with Mariah, forgot to grab onto Robin's arm, so took it.

I smiled as I spoke to him, giving the impression that I was having a great time, but if you listened, you would not think so. "Why is this so important that I had to come?" I whispered.

Robin laughed, a perfect actor, and whispered in my ear. "A family friend invited us. It would be rude."

"Who is this family friend?"

But just then, he looked up, the smile he had been giving plastered on his face. I looked up. "Bruce Wayne…" I murmured, then shot a glance at Robin's face. His frozen smile was still there, but it was slowly melting away.

"Robin, shouldn't you be introducing me to your friend?" I asked for the crowd that was obviously listening. I dug my fingernails into his arm. Robin flinched, glancing at me, then starting to walk forward.

"Bruce!" He called, waving his hand in the air to greet the man. Bruce gave him a stern look, then excused himself from the conversation he was having. He walked towards us, a champagne glass in his hand.

"Good evening Bruce. Are you well?"

"Very. Thank you for coming, Robin."

"It was a pleasure."

Bruce chuckled, then turned his piercing gaze toward me. I stared straight into his blue eyes without flinching, or looking away. I curtsied, my gaze still on him, then spoke. "It is an honor to meet you."

Bruce broke our connection by smiling, bowing, then turning to Robin. "You have a very spirited one there, Rob." From the way he said it, and the way his eyes twinkled, I could tell Bruce usually said nothing of the sort to Robin. Robin blushed.

Having me there made him uncomfortable and embarrassed, I realized. He never had never had girls around this man, I guessed. Or perhaps it was the opposite? Nevertheless, I started to pull away from Robin's side.

I gave them both a dazzling smile, then excused myself. "I feel I must dance or burst!" I told them. Both of them, I could tell, were grateful. I headed inside the dance room of the large mansion. Immediately I could see Starfire dancing to a waltz.

I knew no one would ask me to dance, because all the men's eyes were on Starfire, as they always were. I never got jealous. If anyone deserved beauty it was Starfire. She was the least selfish, kindest, non-braggart person I knew.

"Excuse me ma'am." I turned to the voice that was speaking in my ear. " May I have this dance?" I nodded. I wouldn't have another chance to dance, I guessed. As we twirled around the ballroom, I noticed what he looked like. He had dark hair, deep brown, and knowing eyes that seemed almost black. His skin was tanned, an almost perfect surfer's bronze.

I felt my heart swell. He reminded me of Azerli. Azerli had been an excellent dancer as well, like this man. "What is your name?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested. "My name is Raji. And you are the great Raven, I suppose. I have always wanted to meet you."

"Raji. That name doesn't sound from anywhere near here."

"It isn't. I come from far away. My father sent me and my sisters here to learn and perform our jobs that he assigned us."

I looked at his eyes. They seemed to twinkle. "But what if you don't like your job?" I asked.

His eyes suddenly turned cold and seemed to shut off. We stopped our dance at a far corner. "It doesn't matter if I don't like the job or not. I must do it to receive my inheritance."

"I see. Well, I must be going. It was great to meet you, Raji." I gave him a hesitant smile, and started to walk away. He grabbed my hand, stopping me. I turned to look at him. "Will you save a dance for me?" he asked, his eyes urgent and searching. I hesitated, then nodded. "Of course."

He let go of my hand, and I was free to walk away.

I tried to find him later, but I couldn't. I declined the later requests to dance. Something was wrong. Raji reminded me of someone else, other than Azerli. Someone… different. I shook Raji out of my head, ready to find Robin and leave. Fuck his last dance. I didn't care, I had to leave. Something bad was about to happen.

I found Robin still talking to Bruce. His fists were clenched and he was standing stiffly. It was time to intervene. As I headed towards them I heard snatches of their conversation.

"Don't you think-"

"No, I don't think so, Bruce."

"What about-"

"Hello." I said. The two men looked at me, surprised. I slipped my arm into Robin's, ignoring Robin's confused look. "May I steal Rob from you for a minute? He's been talking all night, ignoring his teammates. Especially the ones that wish to dance."

I finally looked at Robin's face and it was starting to smile. He turned to Bruce. "May I be excused? It seems I have been invited to dance." Bruce waved us off, turning to talk to some more delegates.

"You saved me, Raven." He told me as we waltzed.

"Well, there was a reason I needed to see you, apart from getting you to dance."

"I guessed that. What is it? People staring too hypocritically?"

I laughed and twirled around as the next dance required. "I wish. Robin, I feel something really bad is about to happen."

"What?" Robin's face was serious.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here now."

"We can't leave all these people to danger."

"It's not _them_ who are in danger. It's _us_."

Robin and I stopped, surprisingly in the same corner as Raji and I had before. Robin nodded seriously. "Alright. We'll leave. You find Starfire. I'll find the other guys." Robin turned around and walked off. I turned, looking for Starfire. I couldn't find her unique hair and lime-green dress anywhere.

"Looking for something?" I heard Raji's voice behind me. "My companion, Starfire. I can't see her anywhere."

"The red-headed girl? She stepped outside a few minutes ago." I nodded and headed for the door. "Why must you see her so badly?" "Titan business!" I snapped, and continued searching.

"Ah. I see." We were silent for a few minutes as I glanced back and forth for Starfire's face. I felt slightly guilty for snapping at Raji, but this was an emergency. Something horrible was about to happen. "There!" I heard Raji's voice shout out and I turned to look in the direction he was pointing. There she was, her red hair showering down.

She walked briskly, away from a pestering man. She rounded a corner of the building, and I followed, going as fast as my dress allowed. I went around the corner, shouting "Starfire!" I saw her stop, and start to turn. I smiled and ran to her, trying to be reassuring. "Starfire, we got to go, there's an emergency."

She smiled at me, an odd smile, and nodded. Her eyes seemed glazed over. "Have you been drinking?" I asked her, worried. She shook her head, still looking beyond me. I turned to see what she was staring at. She was staring at Raji. "Raji." She spoke, her words as soft as a sigh.

I was confused. Why was Starfire acting like this? It wasn't like her to go crazy over a guy, especially one she had met at a party like this. "Raji, what's going on? Do you think she's drunk?"

He shook his head and smiled, stepping closer to me. "No, I don't think she is drunk at all." He said, his face kind. But his eyes! There was something in his eyes when he stepped towards me that made me step back.

I had never been truly frightened on Earth, never. But something in Raji's eyes was frightening me now. Suddenly, I remembered something from a year or so ago. _"They are coming, whether you like it or not. Try killing your kin."_ My kin? I looked into Raji's eyes again, and saw what I was looking for. He knew I saw, and moved to stop me.

I felt the blow to my head, felt myself falling to the ground, and Raji picking me up in the darkness. I heard his voice in my ear, a slight whisper. _"You should have saved that dance."_


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Only nine people have read my story(to the second chapter)so far...NINE people! Oh well... I will continue to write for those nine. I WILL NOT LOSE HOPE! In this part, RAven awakens to find herself kidnapped and her 'evil' unchained. Temporarily at least. Read on, fair readers, READ ON!

* * *

Chapter 3: Abduction 

I awoke, dazed and confused, in a dark room. The room was dripping and moldy, and the smell of rotten flesh stung my nose, making my eyes water. My wrists and calves were chained to the wall, and a chained metal band around my neck connected it to the greenish stones in the walls.

When my eyes had adjusted to the dark room, I glanced at my surroundings. A rotting skeleton lay in the corner. Charming. I was about to investigate my chains more thoroughly, when I heard an angry voice in the room next to mine.

"Why did you bring her here? Why didn't you finish her like Father demanded?"

I heard Raji's voice respond, with calm confidence. "She may be useful. Besides, she can't escape." Says him.

A third voice joined the conversation, sounding much like the first but softer and much more assured. "Raji, I think Marianna is right. It isn't safe to keep the girl alive longer than necessary."

"You two are both paranoid. And besides, Alethea, you would obviously take Marianna's side."

"Just because Marianna and I are twins, it doesn't mean we always agree."

"I'm sure."

I heard them coming through the door to my dungeon room. I leaned back, letting my hair that had come completely from it's bun spill over my eyes. I still looked through my hair to the door, however. I saw Raji, and I felt myself fill with rage. Behind him were two girls, seeming to be 17 or 18. I knew better than anyone, though, that appearances could be deceiving.

The two twins filed in the room, one leaning against a damp wall and the other standing calmly in the corner. "I know you are awake." Raji called.

"And I know you are a lying pawn."

"I see your humor in intact."

The one leaning against the wall stepped forward. "This is a waste of time. She's not going to cooperate." The girl, Marianna, gave me a scornful look and left the room.

The other girl, Alethea, smiled, and pushed away my hair from my eyes. She forced my chin up so I would look at her. I glared at her intently. She smiled again, her silver eyes cold and calculating, and stepped back again.

"Alethea, is it? The oldest, I assume."

"Indeed, you are correct. I see you enjoy intimidation."

"I enjoy not being in the presence of someone who is planning to kill me."

Alethea gave a soft chuckle and stepped towards me again, with a soft look on her face. I hated her for contributing to my hesitation in hurting them. "You can return with us and live. It doesn't have to end this way."

"I'd rather die."

"I assumed so. For your enjoyment, however I will let you watch this first." Alethea placed a mirror gently in my hands. It was a great deal like mine, but much less powerful.

"Your death is such a special event; I must sprinkle it with other, less important deaths to increase excitement. Such as your friends, perhaps?"

I spat at her feet, unable to reach her face.

"How vulgar." She left the room, leaving me the vital item I needed. A mirror of power. I turned to Raji, who was about to follow Alethea.

"Why?" I whispered, unsure if he could hear me. He stopped by the door, hand on the dank dungeon wall and head halfway between facing me and facing the door. "Why did you keep me alive?" Raji turned to face me totally. His face was blank of emotion.

"You remind me of someone I once knew."

Hours after Raji left, I pondered over his words. What was he talking about? And what happened to Starfire? I fingered the mirror Alethea had left for me. I hated her type the most. At least her twin was honest. Honesty was easier to manipulate.

"Stop it!" I whispered fiercely to myself. I hadn't thought like that since…

"Snap out of it!" I held the mirror tightly. I glanced down at it, remembering what I had thought earlier. _A great deal like mine, but much less powerful._ Could I…?

"Guys, this is important! This isn't the time to get flaky!" I growled.

"Oooo, but Raji is sooooo cute!" Infatuation squealed. She had been the most annoying lately. Any guy that wasn't butt-ugly was cute, regardless of what _I_ felt. I turned to Knowledge. "Please," I begged, "Isn't there something you could do?"

Knowledge shook her head. "No. You can get out of the chains, I know, but how far after that is hard to tell. We could be anywhere, and we don't know how proficient they are. It could be easy to escape, it could be impossible. Besides, you can't escape with Starfire the way she is."

"Dammit, I know! But I have to try. They're planning to kill me anyway, right? I just can't let them kill Starfire too."

"I'm beginning to think that you _want_ to die."

"Maybe I do. It's better than staying here, useless." With that last word and a final glance at Knowledge's despairing face, I walked out of the conference room. I walked as fast as I could to get out of this 'mirror world'. I was comatose when I was inside here, something they could take advantage of. Besides, this was not my mirror, where everything was safe and predictable.

No, this mirror was Alethea's, some unholy version of the one I had received in Azarath. Creatures unknown to my emotions ran free here. Who knows? Even my presence could have disrupted the balance and let something free.

_Not free, exactly._ A figure, blanketed in black jumped down in front of me. She looked up and smiled. I was face to face with my own smiling counterpart. No specific color, just…me. _Do you remember me? I don't believe we've ever met in person._

I felt my eyes widen. It couldn't be! Not the creature I had locked away almost three years ago. "I thought…"

_You can't kill me, Raven. All you did was lock me away for a while._

"I know you are only able to come out when I use this mirror, or when I accept you, which I do not."

_But you could. I could help you, you know. With me comes power._

"And price. You forget to mention the cost. And where to you the cost is low, simply only a pain, the cost is high for me."

_Only because you make it so. You do not need life, only blood._

I hesitated in the face of such logic. I could use the power she offered. And at such a price… Could I pay it without breaking my oath of years ago? Before I could reply, a yes or no, I had not decided, Knowledge walked up behind me, a comforting hand on my shoulder.

The _thing_, for I could call it no emotion, glared at Knowledge with smoldering eyes filled with hate. "Raven does not need power that feeds off the weak." She spoke softly. "You are free to go." I nodded, the spell that had been cast on me dissolved.

I walked forward, out of the White Palace hearing the creature's words behind me, giving me shivers down my spine, an echo of the words Father had spoken years ago.

_Don't worry. My time will come. And there will be nothing you can do to stop it._

_

* * *

_

Me: So what'cha think? Review for me, please. I'd like to know how I can make my story better. And BloodCri, I NEED the information I asked you for. If you don't tell me what you like, I might have to go on without you. -sigh- By the way, what do you guys think of Raji? I like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry, it's been a while (to me anyway) but I'd like to present the fact that this chapter is 1853 words long. Not including this preface part thing. Personally, while I like this chapter, I don't think it flows well. I was thinking about the chapter ahead of this one and rushing to get to it. I apologize.

Me: On a similar-but-ot-that-similar note, I would like some REVIEWS please. Four chapters so far and nobody has left one. I think I should change the summary so people don't think it's all about an OC. All these people are reading the first chapter , then stopping. Is Raven going to a party THAT unlikely, or are they all just lazy and don't want to read the first one? Whatever, I'm getting into "Rant" mode. On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovery

I awoke with a start, still unused to the abrupt entrances and exits of the mirror. I glanced around at my surroundings, making sure that no one was watching or planning to attack. If I was going to make my escape, it would have to be soon. My natural internal clock told me it was just morning. I had to figure out my captor's schedules fairly quickly. There was no telling how long Starfire would last in this place.

It wouldn't be easy, I knew. Raji and the other two would not be unprepared. I sent my energy out in waves, searching for Starfire's energy. Many of those new to kidnappings, such as I suspected they were, would keep their victims close together.

There! She was held in a room about 6 or 7 meters away. Her life-energy was weak though, almost as if it was being repressed. I lowered my energy to a lighter level, something my captors wouldn't notice. I searched for Alethea and Marianna. As they were twins, I really couldn't tell them apart, but that was all I was looking for.

Last I searched for Raji. I hesitated as I neared his energy. It was totally different from the other two. It wasn't completely unexpected, but… If Raji and the twins were related, they would have closer energies than that. That is, if he hadn't been converted as I was.

I broke the connection, realizing that if I accidentally sent out too much power out he would notice and security would be increased. I sighed. Escape would be almost impossible, but I had to try if I was going to get Starfire out.

I closed my eyes, and made myself fade into the place where darkness ruled. In this state, it would appear I was asleep, but would send my soul roaming to wherever I wished. Even masters of this soul technique would not realize I was there.

I wandered around the cell for a minute, deciding where I was going, then ran towards the exit, my mind and soul free for the few times in my life.

When I stopped moving, I found myself in Titan's Tower. I didn't bother trying to get into my room, it was protected. I floated towards the living room, looking for the rest of my team. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I waited anticipating Cyborg or Beast Boy.

I gasped when I saw him. Robin's hair and face were ragged. It was obvious that he hadn't slept in days. _How long have I been away?_ I thought. His mask was slipping down his face, his eyebrows visible and almost…his eyes. I reached towards his face, almost touching it, when I heard the hard footsteps of Cyborg, along with Beastboy's dance-like gait. I snatched my hand away, and saw Robin stand up from the couch he had been sitting in. He straightened his mask and waited for Cyborg and Beastboy to enter the room.

The two also looked weary, but in not the sleepless, obsessive way Robin was. Beastboy laid his hand on Robin's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Dude, you _have_ to sleep. You can't help either of them if you're like this."

"You haven't slept for three days!" Cyborg added. Robin shook his head and moved past them, pushing the two out of his way. "If you don't care enough to look for them, then I'll do it on my own." He spoke, his voice rough.

After Robin left the room, Cyborg shook his head. "I wish Raven were here. She'd knock some sense into him."

"Or even Starfire. Sometimes she convinces him to cool down." Beastboy responded. I felt a slight pull, as if my very essence was joining with the Earth. I ran back to my cell, my soul rejoining with my body.

As my eyes opened, I noticed that I couldn't sense the twins or Raji. It seemed unlikely that they were gone, but I still had to try to escape. If I couldn't escape with Starfire, I could set her free and I trusted she'd tell the others that I was fine.

I ripped my wrist shackles from the wall, and ripped the neck part of my shackles off. I pulled the chains off the wrist shackles, but was unable get the wrist bands off. I left them on, not bothering to try anymore, and hoping that they might be useful, or at least not a nuisance.

I walked up to the door, slamming it with my foot until it burst open. I silenced the slam of the door landing using minor powers. I had to conserve energy, a voice inside me whispered. I had to do this without flashy moves or exaggeration, something I hadn't done in a while. I ran silently done the hall to where I knew Starfire's cell was.

Ikicked the door down again, easier now that I was starting to remember my old training. As soon I floated the door down, I sensed a supremely strong presence. I swung my head around to the corner where I knew Alethea was. Strangely enough, her energy was similar to Starfire's. Close enough to fool a basic search.

"It took you long enough, Raven. I thought you would never come."

I readied my feet, preparing to run or jump and throttle her, whichever.

"Aren't you curious to how I fooled you?"

"…" I stayed silent, listening for reinforcements.

"Don't worry, there is nobody here. No one is coming, to save you, or help me."

"I don't need anyone to save me."

Alethea smiled and stepped towards me, her silvery hair turning a reddish orange, her eyes changing to an almost neon green. She smiled and I was shocked at how fast the change from Alethea to Starfire was. It was shocking to hear Alethea's voice coming out of Starfire's body.

"This is a talent I've had all my life, the only difference in the powers of Marianna and I. I suppose you could call it a talent of the _second_ child."

"It must be the trait of the first, for I am no child of Trigon!" I growled and threw myself at her. Alethea looked shocked, expecting an energy attack. I got in a devastating punch before she threw me against the wall with her power. I slammed against the wall as blood dripped from her ripped lip. She changed with a speed I couldn't measure back into what I assumed what was her normal body.

I got up immediately, readying myself. Instead of the aura shot I expected, she shot herself at me, like I had done, but I was more prepared than she had been. I slammed my fist in her face then kicked her hard in the ribs as she was on the floor.

"You're no Trigon, Alethea, though you seem to wish to be." I told her, picking her up by her robe. Blood poured from her broken nose onto her white satin robe. I could tell she was unused to hand-to-hand fighting and decided to take pity on her. Her eyes seemed to roll around her head. Before I could let go of her, electricity flowed through her fingers to my arm, where she had placed her hand without me noticing.

I could feel myself burning, and placed my hand on the red ruby of my uniform, taking away the magic of the blow and the electricity. "Smart." I coughed, barely able to breathe.

I backed away, almost touching the wall opposite her, and she did the same, her eyes returning to their normal position. "It always caught Marianna."

"I'll be more careful." I answered, grinning almost insanely, then launching a barrage of kicks at her. She blocked them easily and moved to block the punch I threw at her. As she caught my hand, she realized her mistake. The electricity I had saved in my magical ruby bursted out, shocking her with at least three times the force it had shocked me.

She fell to the floor, twitching, blood bubbling out from between her lips. Because she was a demon, I couldn't be sure if she had survived, but I had no time to consider if she did. I had to find wherever they had put the real Starfire, because she definitely was in no condition to get to the Tower herself.

I ran outside the room, making sure to leave a small spell to tell me whenever someone crossed the threshold. I ran down the hall, looking in all directions, trying to find Starfire's energy signature. "Looking for someone?" I heard Raji's voice behind me. I stiffened instinctively and turned around.

Raji stood a few feet away from me, Marianna behind him. Marianna's eyes were filled with anger and hate. "What did you do to Alethea, you traitorous-" Raji held his hand in front of her, stopping her mid-sentence. "She's three doors to the left. Get to her now."

Marianna stared at him incredulously, about to argue. "Hurry!" He snapped. Marianna looked shocked. She recovered quickly, though, nodding and running off in Alethea's direction. I felt a slight twinge as she entered the room. Raji waited until she entered the room to turn and look at me.

As we stared at each other, I noticed the drastic change in Raji's attitude. He was no longer the warm dancer from the ball, nor the cold, emotionless demon that saved my life simply because I reminded him of someone he knew.

In his eyes I saw a mix of anger, curiosity, and another emotion I did not recognize. "So, you left Alethea barely alive and surely Marianna would have faced the same fate, though by different means. I wonder though, would you have done the same to me?"

I caught my breath at his voice. It was indifferent and both of understanding that there would be a fight. "Where is Starfire?" I begged, a mix of needing to know and wanting to avoid hurting him. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He murmured, low, but loud enough for me to hear.

He readied himself to fight, sliding a sword from a sheath he had not been wearing when I had last seen him. The sword was wide and thick, but sharp enough to slash with excessive force. I readied myself as well, preparing to avoid the attack that was surely about come.

He charged, and I sent a wave of black energy to throw him back, noticing that when attacking, he had that cold, almost indifferent look. He sliced through the wave of as easily as a hot knife through butter. I threw up my hands defensively, unprepared for the attack.

Right as his sword was sweeping downwards, prepared to slice me in half, a bright light filled the room blinding me for a second. As my vision cleared, I saw what had stopped Raji's sword. Holding up Raji's two-handed sword as he shielded his eyes, was Azerli's Twilight Sword.

* * *

Me: Kinda a cliff hanger, huh? By the way, the Twilight Sword appears in Raven's hand in times aof trouble, but it hasn't happened often so she's not quite used to it. I like to think it does that because Azerli loved Raven and his last wish was to protect her, so the sword obeys it's master. Isn't it sweet? The dead guy's last gift... 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry I have updated in a while.-grins sheepishly- Guess I left you with kinda a cliffhanger here, huh? Anyway, I have an important message.

Me: READ RONWYN THE QUEEN OF DARKNESS'S FIC! It's good and not too Mary Sue-ish.

Me: Continuing on, This chapter has kissing, vampiric tendencies, and Raven being awesome. By the way, Vae means "woe" in latin.

* * *

Chapter 5: Escape

The shock was evident on Raji's face. "Azerli…" He breathed, almost too low for me to hear. I couldn't believe it. The sword had just appeared in my hand, and Raji recognized it! Suddenly, I remembered where I was, and swung the sword hard, aiming for Raji's head.

Raji, recovering but not entirely ready, jumped back just in time to keep his head from landing at his feet. The sword did get him though, leaving a short but deep gash on his cheek. He held one hand to his cheek, the other on his sword, his face still showing its shocked expression. I watched him, forgetting to get ready for his next attack.

Through Raji's hand, blood dripped on the floor. I dropped Azerli's sword, heading towards Raji at a fast pace. Somehow he knew that I wasn't attacking, and allowed me to push his sword out of his hand and onto the ground. I lifted my hand and placed it around his head, the other hand on the opposite cheek of the cut one.

I kissed him softly, then gained passion. I opened my lips slightly, and Raji's tongue darted in. He removed his hand from his cheek and placed both around my back, pulled me towards him, deepening the kiss. I moved my mouth to his jaw as he kissed my neck.

I moved my mouth up, getting closer and closer to his bleeding cheek. I put my mouth on his wound, tasting the blood, moaning into him. Raji pulled down part of my leotard, kissing my shoulders, getting lower…

As I placed my lips on his neck, ready, I realized what I was doing, what I was _about_ to do. I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away hard with black, swirling energy. He flew a few yards into the wall at the end of the hall. Even from where I stood, I could see the betrayal and confusion in his eyes as he fell unconscious.

I ran from him, going the other direction towards the exit at the other end. I skidded to a stop in front of the room where I had fought Alethea. Marianna was on her knees, leaning next to Alethea, seeming to plead with her. "Where is Starfire?" I demanded, my voice hoarse.

She snapped her head in my direction, hate shining in her eyes. She spat at my feet as I had done only a few hours ago. "I will _never_ help you! I hope you rot like your friend!"

I felt my rage soar like it hadn't in years. Almost without thought, a black ring of energy formed on her throat, cutting her air off immediately. I moved my hand, lifting her and bringing her right in front of me. Her eyes were inches from mine, filled with fear and panic.

My voice was calm, not the deep timbre that spoke when I was extremely angry. Instead, it was the voice of the creature Alethea's mirror had unwillingly unlocked. I smiled at Marianna, not completely myself, only feeling pleasure at the fear that shone in her eyes.

_What were you saying? That you hope I would rot like my friends?_

"Please…" She whispered.

_Give me one good reason. Why shouldn't I take your lifeblood, leaving your body drained and rotting?_

"I can… I can tell you…where the red-haired girl is…" She spoke, her voice raspy, barely able to speak. Marianna's face had a thin layer of perspiration, and her eyes begged me for mercy.

Then, quickly as it had come, the spell the creature had laid on me was broken. I released Marianna. She held her hand to her throat, gasping. "Where is she?" I demanded again, trying to sound cold and threatening, despite my own fear of what I had done. She looked up at me, her eyes still showing the fear I had taken pleasure in.

"We sent her back, with a message that you left for a few days and would return shortly. She would forget that she was ever gone those three days, along with anyone else within the radius of Titan's Tower. We were planning to attack the next day."

"Good." I growled, distracted now. I waved my hand and black energy floated towards Alethea. "No!" Shouted Marianna, diving to her already encased sister. She quieted when she realized my power was healing Alethea, not killing her.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Alethea will be fine. While she is healing, see to Raji." I murmured, walking out of the room, and out of the cell that had held me.

As I grew used to the bright light that burned my eyes, I walked down the dirt path that led through the forest where I had been hidden. In the clearing the sun shone straight down on me, and I realized it was noon. I stood at the edge of the forest and the sunny clearing. Almost without thought, I stepped into the darkness.

Instead of following the dirt path, I chose to walk in a straight line using my own internal compass. As I walked I saw bears, deer, moose, and small animals. Yet, they all seemed to instinctively avoid me.

_Do you truly not know why? Do you not think they can't tell what you are?_

"It was a temporary weakness. I will chain you again when I receive my mirror."

_No, Raven. That mirror nearly broke chaining me up in the first place. Consider that small taste today your baptism._

"I won't be a monster. I won't kill those I've sworn to protect!"

_Raven, that isn't possible. You cannot be what I am and protect those you love._

"Then I won't be what you are."

_You have no choice anymore. I admire your effort, but if you try to resist me any longer, you will go insane._

"Then I will simply have to go insane."

_If you go insane, what will your father do with your body? What would you unwillingly do to your friends when I took over?_

I stayed silent, trying to ignore her logic. I refused to become what she was, and I refused to hurt those I loved and cared for.

_Look, Raven. I'm not a monster, but I'm not a saint either. Just as can your emotions, I can be used for good and evil._

"And yet you prefer evil?"

_Stop right now!_

Against my will, my body stopped. As I looked around me, my emotions materialized one by one. Finally as I looked ahead, I saw the creature materialize in front of me.

"What is this?" I demanded. Knowledge placed her hand on my shoulder. I jerked away. "Traitor!" She shook her head. As I looked into the eyes of all my emotions, I noticed that they didn't reflect their emotion, but were all serious and grim.

_Raven. Your own image of your father is keeping you from seeing sense. This is not what you wish to hear, but all your emotions believe I am right._

"What? That I should become a traitor to my new family?" I hissed. "No! Of course not!" Interrupted Knowledge. " No matter what, she will become a part of you whether you accept her or not. But that does not make her evil. Her power comes in persuasiveness, intimidation, what people wish to hear. She doesn't mean evil, but that is the only way she can work when you resist her. She tried, for your sake."

"And when she forced me to kill a human? And pretended to be my mother?" I glared at the creature that looked exactly like me. She looked ashamed.

_Ever since your father brought me into your mind, I have thirsted for blood. But you were able to resist my subtle hints, even able to ignore them. You were weak when you arrived to Earth, and all the blood I had seen on the Azarathian battlefield had driven me nearly mad for the taste of the blood of _something_. As for pretending to be your mother, cheap trick I agree, I was simply afraid. Your will power was stronger than anything I had ever seen. I knew you would be able to hold me for a long time, if not forever._

I was shocked. I had never thought of my vampirism as an emotion. "Really?" My voice was softer. She nodded. Knowledge returned her hand to my shoulder. "Maybe we should give her a chance to show she isn't all bad."

I sighed. How could I change my beliefs in one day after almost an entire human lifetime? How could I look back ad see not a monster, but a frightened being working in extremes? I glanced up at the creature, a being truly like myself and not just in image, as if to question her.

_Please._

I heard her voice echo around me. Finally I stared straight ahead, and stepped forward. "What will I call you?" I asked as I stepped around her and kept walking. As I walked down the path I could hear her voice in my head.

_You can call me…Vae._

_

* * *

_

Me: Didja like it? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey everybody! Inspiration has not been found yet, but I WILL continue! Anyway, to make myself feel better, I have brought back my favorite self-made characters. -waves them over-

Tai. What?

Me: Where's everybody else?

Tai: -shrugs- Vacation.

Me: Why didn't you go?

Tai: -glares- You locked me in a dungeon for insolence, remember?

Me: Oh yeah... On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: New Senses

As I entered Jump City, it was almost as if I had hit a wall of sounds and smells. As I passed overhead the first person I saw, I could hear their blood pulsing in my ears. It took all my self-control not to fly down and rip his neck open. I let loose a shaky breath afterwards. I was glad Vae had convinced me to feed on deer before I went into town.

Oddly, when I passed certain areas or people, I felt almost a little 'red flag' come up. There was nothing (from far away) wrong with those people or places, so why was I feeling that those people and places were wrong?

_Those little 'red flags' are the signal of other vampires. Demons that lived through Trigon's attack have come here before, and left a legacy. Now that you have accepted me, you are on their radar, just as they are on yours. There is even a council. Isn't that silly?_

Not really. As I thought about the revelation that there were vampires such as I, and that they could feel me now, I had a panicking thought. "Vae! Do vampires ever have fights over territory?"

_Frequently. But don't worry, you are already too close to their kind for their tastes, and you are powerful enough for them to realize that 'T-tower' and anyone living there are part of your territory. They will not challenge you. Only the stupid and young ones would. The Titans can take those easily._

"But I have to tell them about it. They aren't prepared for that kind of attack."

_No! You can't tell them anything Raven! It is against Vampire Code! Raven, you don't even realize. Should you tell your secret to someone, the packs of Exterminators –vampires chosen to kill any who disobey the Vampire Code- will come to kill you._

"I could handle them, you know that."

_But could the Titans? Anyone in your territory when the secret is told will be killed as well. You can't protect everyone. One day, you would slip up. And the results would be your fault. That is how serial murders occur in large cities. Often it is us and the mad are blamed._

I landed on the lush, green grass of Titan's island. I stayed silent, ignoring Vae's plea to talk. I knocked on the Tower door softly. "Coming!" Robin called. I waited patiently. Vae begged me not to tell him. Her fears were misplaced. I wasn't going to. Regardless of whether I was allowed to or not, I felt the knowledge would put the Titans in a very…uncomfortable… situation.

Even Robin, who despite his occasional obsessions was an intelligent person, couldn't know. But, letting them forget was something I wasn't quite sure I could do. I backed up when Robin opened the door, my posture clearly saying I didn't want to go inside. "Robin," I murmured, "I need to talk to you."

As Robin stepped out with a nod, I noticed how much better he looked. Had the team already forgotten? "Raven." I was surprised at the warmth in his voice, the relief, as well as the seriousness.

"How is Starfire?"

"She's fine. She wasn't hurt, but she was dazed and fell unconscious as soon as she landed. Luckily we were watching the grounds for you both. She's still asleep, but we think she will wake up soon."

"Ah. I see."

"Raven." Again I was astounded by the emotion in his voice. He sounded worried, and almost… angry. "Why did she have a note saying you would be gone for a few days? It was in your writing style, but I thought it was unlikely. What were you doing?"

I laughed at that. The irony, that I thought I could pull off not telling him and my inner debate whether I should let them forget, was laughable. He glanced at me worriedly. I had never laughed in front of any of them.

"I was kidnapped, Robin. Starfire was bait. She has a spell on her to make anyone within the Titan's Tower forget her disappearance including herself. My captors were going to return tomorrow and destroy you in front of my eyes via mirror. I almost killed two, while the third I choked to get information. I escaped obviously, and I doubt they will come after me again, though I'm sure others will."

Robin's face stayed serious. I continued, almost but not quite revealing my new 'secret'. "They are descendants of my Father, but since I am more powerful they will attack me and those around me to get that power." Still, I got closer to the truth.

"They would drink the blood from your body and leave you an empty husk, Robin. Do you still wish for me to be on the team?" He moved to answer, but I stopped him.

"And don't forget, Robin. I have the power to make you forget like those in the tower surely will. Should I be controlled or defeated you would be wiped out in an instant." As I paused a bright flash came from the tower, along with a great wind that almost made _me_ fly away.

As my sight returned, I saw that Robin had held on to the ground tightly to keep himself anchored. He looked alright, except he was missing one, important, thing that lay on the ground in front of my feet. Somehow almost mocking fate, I stared straight into Robin's eyes. His eyes were the deepest onyx, almost endless in their darkness. It was almost as if he had no pupils. It was quite disconcerting.

He gazed back at me, even as I bent down to retrieve the mask that had betrayed its master. "You could make me forget…" He spoke softly when I was upright again. His eyes betrayed his emotions to me, his face stone cold. His onyx orbs gazed at me with a mixture of anger, admiration, and fear that made me sick. Me, seeing him this way, was wrong.

I stepped toward him, placing the mask softly back on his face. "I could." I whispered and stepped past him, walking towards the entrance of the tower. I stepped through the doorway, thinking of stabbing somebody as I did.

Almost magically, someone arrived to welcome my wish. "Hey Rae!" Beasboy grinned. I glared at him, thinking of ripping him to shreds with my power. I decided against it. Such a bad example for Starfire…

He continued to stare at me, growing more worried and I,angrier. "What?" I snapped. Beastboy flinched. I felt bad for my actions, but I was too angry to apologize. I started to walk away, when he grabbed my wrist long enough for me to stop. He ripped his hand away and murmured, "Are you alright, Raven? I'm worried about you."'

I turned away and answered with an impatient, "I'm fine."I stomped up to my room, only taking a second to burn the note Starfire had with my mind. In the darkness of my room, I was able to think much more clearly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

_Foolish is the better word, Raven._

"Why? Why did I have to tell him most of the truth? Why did I see his eyes? Why did I not let him forget? Was I drunk on the scent of his skin, of his blood? Was it the emotion I saw in his eyes? Was it the sight of his eyes burning into mine with the fear of my disgust that made me do something so stupid? What?"

_Raven, calm down. You have to. Things about the room are floating dangerously, I hear explosions, and Beastboy is screaming about something._

"…His idiotic Gamestation. I just blew it up."

_I see. Regardless, you need to remember that you've just been changed. Things… Things will be different for a while. For example, your emotions are frantically trying to accept and integrate your new instincts into their 'lives' so to speak._

"Tell me something. Useless, important, I don't care, just something for me to concentrate on."

_How about I tell you the rules? Kills two birds with one stone._

"…Fine."

I concentrated on the sound of Vae's voice, so like my own but so different. The lives of all those before and after that are, have been, and will be, seem to echo in her voice. So I concentrated on that, and not what had happened in the days before. Slowly, but surely, I fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Raven's kinda frustrated, huh? I doubt she even heard those rules anyway...Next up, Raven has a heart to heart with Robin...in _her_ room!

Tai: Like that's _such_ a big deal...

Me: Shut up, Tai. You don't know anything. Go away, back to the dungeon from whince you came!

Tai: That would be your mind.

Me: Right. Stay here then.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'M NOT DEAD! I SWEAR!

Tai: This loser over here went to North Carolina and then FORGOT you all.

Me: I DID NOT! I just...umm...got lost on the road of life?

Tai: Sure.

Me: Anyway, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry I haven't responded (I'm really busy with this new school year) AND I know this chapter sucks. Sorry.

Me: This chapter has a heart-to-heart with Robin (In Raven's room! -gasp!-) Also, it is of my opinion that superheroes need to stop wearing their underwear to work.

**Stupidlittlelineisn'tworking...**

Chapter 7: Talk and Onyx Eyes

The, next morning, I awoke to the sound of banging on my door. Cyborg's voice wafted in. "Yo, Raven. You gotta eat. It's been three days. We're starting to get worried, Dark Girl."

I felt guilty. Yes, they had forgotten how _truly_ worried they'd been, but I still had manipulated their memories. So, I squashed the feeling of guilt and gave him an excuse that would let him leave me alone for a few days. Even if that forced me to explain what my religion was.

"I'm on a fast for my religion. I need to meditate. Come back later."

I heard Cyborg walk away, shocked feeling rolling of him like water. "Why did my empathic powers not work yesterday?"

_Defense mechanism. If, during your change, you felt outside influences in your mind, it would change some aspects of your transformation and you might have been made deformed or insane. Be grateful._

I nodded and walked to the shower. I had been in my leotard for four days now, and it was stained with blood and sweat. I was lucky my cape hadn't sustained any damage, because then one of my teammates yesterday might've noticed that maybe I hadn't been in my room for the last three days.

As the hot water washed over me, I concentrated on the changes my body had made. Overnight, my skin had become lighter than my usual ash-grey, but it appeared to be almost normal. The Titans wouldn't ask about that. My nails, which I didn't bite, were shiny and hard as diamonds, it seemed. My sense of smell was increased greatly as well, along with excellent hearing. Along with that, I realized my speed was much faster than normal, and my gait simply much smoother. As if I was floating, not on the ground.

I needed to test my new, much more dangerous abilities, but that could wait until nightfall, when the Titans were asleep.

_Just as well. I want to introduce you to some places and people._

"How do you know this stuff when I don't? Do you just sit around and glean vampire information?"

_Umm, yes? Raven you need to realize, while I am primarily a part of you, I am also part of every vampire that has existed._

"And ever will?"

_Well, I wasn't gonna bring that up, but yeah, that too._

"I swear," I murmured before I got into a meditative position, "You remind me of a non-naïve Starfire and Beastboy mixed."

_As you like, O great master of my personality._

"More annoying everyday." I said, then entered into the darkness of my mind.

I 'awakened' from my meditation what I sensed as a few hours later. Robin was knocking softly on my door. I unlocked it, and called "Come in." I had an idea of what this conversation would be about.

He came , and I was amazed at how quiet his walk was. Without my new hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. I kept my eyes closed as I felt him sit next to me. I lowered myself to the ground, and opened my eyes, turning to look at him. To my shock, he didn't have his mask on.

He chuckled as I stared at his lack of mask and his endless onyx eyes. "A bit disconcerting, isn't it?"

" Your maskless face, or your eyes?" I asked, regaining my composure. In all honesty, it wasn't that hard not to stare. After all, I had seen much stranger things.

"Either. You see, I've wearing a mask ever since I was little. It wasn't because my parents disliked my eyes, it just added mystique to their line of work."

" That and when I fixed my eyes on people, they dropped their gaze. Every time. So once I got the mask, I was overjoyed. People got used to the mask, that isn't hard to do I've noticed, and stared me straight in the eyes, so to speak. Even when my parents died, and I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, I wore sunglasses constantly."

" Ah. So that is how you know Bruce Wayne. Then your alias must be-"

"Richard Greyson. Yeah."

"So now, it is a protective device, or habit?"

"A little of both. One, I can't let the people, or villains know who I am. Bruce is getting on in years, you realize. The fact we could go on missions any time is a part of that. Two, I've worn my mask so long it's almost a part of me."

" I have noticed that. And about Bruce getting on in years, he's not that old."

" Fifty-three next month."

"Ah. Well, it must be the line of admirers he keeps himself young for." I mentioned, feeling slightly awkward with the way Robin was staring at me. As if he felt it, he turned away.

"Yeah, that and Catwoman…" He said under his breath.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. The idea that a fifty-three year old man , Batman I might add, going at it with Catwoman, the twenty-something thief of the year, was laughable. "Batman…and Catwoman…" I chuckled.

Robin looked shocked, at my laughter or at my revelation that I knew who Bruce Wayne was, I didn't know. "You know who Bruce Wayne is?" Well, that answered it.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Obviously. He thinks that if he can dress up like a bat and save people, people won't notice that people are saved whenever he's not there."

" At least he does a better job than Superman." He said in Batman's defense, but he had a smile on his face, much like mine.

" Yeah, Lois Lane had better get smarter, and stop falling, _literally_, for a guy who puts underwear outside his pants."

Robin laughed, and murmured, "Bruce had a thing with her once, but she hated Batman, so it didn't work out. That and Superman was pissed. Batman was up in Superman's territory, and Bruce Wayne was in Clark Kent's."

" That's ironic. So Lois likes Bruce Wayne, hates Batman, practically loves Superman, but doesn't feel _that way_ towards Clark Kent. How does she have any spare time?"

" I don't know, but I had better go before the team gets worried about where I am." He stood up smiling, and helped me up.

"Or who you're obsessing over." I answered. We stood at my doorway, and he opened the door. He put on his mask and turned back to me hesitantly. Slowly, he put a piece of hair behind my ear. "They wouldn't worry much about that person." He turned and walked down the hall.

I stood there for a minute, shocked at his forward behavior, then closed the door.

**Onceagainstupidlittlelinedoesn'twork...**

Me: -grins- A little Rob/Rae moment there...Anyway, explanations on Robin's behavior next chapter. Plus we get to see (way) less awesome cameos of my characters. Vae isn't much of a big deal yet, but it seems Raven and her are getting along, eh?


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey everybody! I got my inspiration back! Anyway, this chapter isn't very good, but it's starting to pick up. Don't worry Tai, Reika and Suna aren't gonna make anymore threatening appearances (I hope). The demon hunter's in the story now, and she's about to kick some-

Tai: Isn't this T-rated?

Me: So?

Tai:...Nevermind.

**Stupid line isn't working on this story AGAIN...**

Chapter 8: Club of the Vampire

"Why'd he say that?" I asked Vae.

_You lead him on. Your Vampire Scent is very hard to ignore, even for a human as controlled as Robin._

"Vampire Scent?" I moved to my closet, searching for something I could train in, but still look normal when I was walking around.

_Yeah. Vampire Scent. It's like aphrodisiacs for anyone except vampires. Pick the dress, you aren't gonna train tonight._

"That's always good to know. How am I gonna work with my team?" I pulled out the amethyst dress that matched my eyes, getting into it quickly.

_Don't worry. You can suppress it. You're gonna have to. With the closeness you have to the First, your Vampire Scent will affect everybody. Even people who aren't necessarily attracted to you._

"You mean, I'll make a few women lesbians, or gay men bisexual, if they weren't naturally?"

_But only for you._

"Great."

_But don't worry about the Vampire Scent thing. I'll suppress it for you._

"Good. Now where do I go?" I asked as I went into my spirit form. I passed through the walls, and over the lake surrounding Titan's Tower.

_Follow the little 'Red Flags.' After all, you're off to see the wizard._

"I hate you."

I followed my senses of where follow vampires were as I flew. Almost magically I sensed thousands of vampires in one place. The place, a club, practically radiated red energy. The pulsing that seemed to emanate from this place was almost addictive.

As I entered through the black doors, I was hit with a mix of scents sound and colors. Being around this many people was putting my empathic powers on overdrive, and I noticed things were floating dangerously.

_Get into the elevator. It'll take you where you need to go._

I headed through the crowd, aiming for the elevator. My head was exploding with the new senses. Time seemed almost to stop. I couldn't get to that elevator fast enough! Finally I reached it, and stepped inside. The second the door closed, the nauseous feeling I'd had was gone.

I breathed evenly, trying to regain my composure. " What was that?" I hissed.

_I'm sorry Raven. I should have warned you. Your powers are strong, but you don't know how to control them yet, or how to stop those feelings you get around so many people. It was all I could do to keep everyone away from you._

I nodded and tried to relax. As the elevator slowed down, I was able to regain my cold attitude again. The emotion I had showed to Robin shook me to the core. How could I let myself tax my control when I knew I was going out later?

_Maybe you just didn't care. I think that's a good attitude for you Raven. Maybe you're putting emotion on too high of a pedestal._

I ignored Vae's comment as I stepped out of the elevator. Cool air touched my cheeks, caressing my face. I was on the roof of the building. Two figures waited by the edge. "You have an elevator that reached the roof? Isn't that slightly lazy?"

The two turned. The boy was taller, perhaps 6'3". He had dark sunglasses on and a nice black leather jacket. He had black hair and seemed to be smirking. He looked about seventeen. The girl had black hair and eyes like mine, but they were cold and foreboding. She looked about the same age as the boy, but it was clear she was older in vampire years. She seemed almost like an assassin.

_She is._

"So, what am I doing up here late at night for almost no apparent reason?" If possible, the boy's smirk grew. I resisted the urge to snap at him, and waited. Finally, after a few minutes of staredown, the girl seemed to smile. Hers was like mine, a mere lifting of the edge of her lips. I amused her. Great.

" I'm Tai, " the boy, Tai, spoke, " and this is Reika. She doesn't talk much. We're waiting for Suna to get here."

"Well don't wait on my behalf." I heard a soft voice behind me. I didn't move, or let my face betray my shock, but I had not sensed her. With any of my powers.

The girl, Suna I assumed, walked past me and stood next to Reika. She had a warm smile on her face. "My name is Suna. Nice to meet you."

"I feel similarly. Now, don't think me impatient, but I would like to know what I'm doing here. Do you mind?"

Suna smiled warmly. "Impatient, are we?" Friendly smile or not, this woman was wasting my time. I didn't give a damn if I couldn't sense her. I could still hurt her if necessary, even if I was out of practice.

I turned away and started walking. "I don't need this. If you're going to say something, say it. Otherwise I can find better ways to waste my time than waiting for you or Miss Smile or the Smirking Idiot to talk."

"We are the Enforcers, Raven. You can't walk out on us."

"Watch me."

Without warning, I felt the cold metal of a gun against my head. I felt Reika's breath on my neck. "Do you truly think you're immortal enough to survive a blown off head?"

"I could ask the same of you." I replied, turning around swiftly. I held Azerli's sword against her neck and her gun in dark energy. She couldn't fire until I let go. I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I am not after your turf, nor am I going to break your 'Vampire Code.' All I want is you and your council to leave me alone. So you tell that half-breed incubus and that were-fox that if I ever see them on my property, I will personally rip their heads off."

I backed away calmly, Azerli's sword disappearing, and my face calm, as if I hadn't made a threat to the most powerful Enforcer in Jump City. "Have a nice night." I walked away, relishing in the mix of anger, hatred and respect in the other vampire's face.

Truthfully, I think it would have been much more dramatic if I hadn't heard various objects explode in the floors below. Slowly, I walked out the demon club, enjoying the sheer darkness of the night. As dark as it was here, I was able to see the stars.

"You don't seem to be a 'ripping your head off' type of person."

I turned slowly, allowing my feet to get in a more relaxed, defensive position. I stared straight at Raji. And he stared straight back, his eyes icy with indifference. Somehow, that expression cut me to the core. He looked far too much like Azerli for me to see him with that expression.

"You haven't heard Beastboy's side of the story yet, have you, then?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

_Raven…something's wrong…I sense something…_

I glanced at Raji. His brow was furrowed and his gaze was flicking everywhere, searching for something. Instinctively, I dived to the side as and unknown object sliced the air where my head used to be.

"Hmm. Interesting…" I heard a voice murmur.

I spun around to face the voice. A crescent-shape made of metal was embedded in the asphalt, a chain in the middle of the weapon leading into the darkness. I reached out my senses, searching for what type of aura this person had, making sure to keep an eye on the weapon and Raji with my power.

In the aura of the attacker, I felt anger and hatred directed at me. Though I had no idea of what I had done to get this person's hostility, I vaguely wondered if the individual was sent by Reika and her 'Enforcers.'

"Who are you?" I called, careful to keep my voice neutral.

"I salute you half-breed. Few have been able to dodge Oblivion. Unfortunately for you, Oblivion is only half of my weapon."

As the scythe-like crescent was ripped from the ground, my attacker stepped from the shadows. A woman who seemed in her late twenties held out her weapon. It was seemed to be a staff, with the crescent-scythe and a very sharp sword on each end. I figured that the middle of the staff was hollow and the chains were curled inside it.

If the woman hadn't jut thrown a deadly weapon at me, I would've thought she was normal middle-aged woman. She had plain brown hair with plain brown eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, with none of the extreme 'vampire hunter' outfits shown on TV.

The woman smiled slightly. "You don't have to be young or wearing tight leather to be a vampire hunter. In fact it's better if you aren't."

I readied myself to fight the woman off, getting into my Titans stance. To my surprise, Raji slid himself next to me.

"I don't need your help." I muttered. Raji shifted his head a little. "I know you don't. My sisters do."

The demon hunter attacked.

**Psh. Another line break isn't working...**

Me: -grins- I can't wait for the fight scene, can you? I'm all bubbly with ideas...-laughs evilly-

Tai: -glances around fearfully-


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Yay! The little line thingy is working again and so am I! Anyway, sorry I've been gone so long. This chapter is half filler, half plot development. I'm also pretty sure you all know what kind of story this is going to be pairing-wise, but I hope that a few of you will stay regardless of the pairing. And no, it is NOT Raji/Raven.

* * *

Chapter 9: Blood and Sisters

I dodged again, sending ropes to wrap around the demon hunter. Despite the woman trying to kill me, she was still human, and I doubted she would live through a car to the head.

The woman dodged easily, her reflexes at their height. She sent the crescent and chain spiraling towards me, and wrapping around my frame. I tried to break the chains, but they were resistant to my power. While I struggled, Raji pulled out his sword and made a downward slash at the woman.

She blocked it easily with the other half of her weapon. She sent a powerful strike back towards Raji, the chains throwing me around at him as well. I slammed into Raji, the chains releasing me as we both fell back.

The woman didn't wait a second to aim the scythe-crescent at Raji's head. He dodged it easily and waited for her next attack. The woman stood patiently waiting for something.

I felt my eyes widen as I realized what was happening. "Raji!" I shouted.

The half-moon weapon had been thrown hard enough to create a boomerang effect, heading back toward the intended target, in this case Raji.

I watched helplessly as the sharpened scythe slid into his skin. I heard the blood gushing on to the city pavement, staining it red until the vampires came out. I stood still as watched him fall to his, gritting his teeth to hold back a cry of pain.

He gave me a last glance before falling on the side he hadn't been punctured. Even as I knew he was dying, the shock kept me still.

"Just as I thought. You creatures have no compassion for your own kind, let alone any other." The demon hunter scowled, her voice filled with contempt and hatred. Her voice snapped me back to reality. I ran to Raji's side, pulling out the scythe with a smooth, slick sound. The blood poured out, even as I pushed down my hand to slow down the bleeding.

I swept Raji into my spirit form, taking only a second to give the demon hunter a warning, my voice crackling with power.

"If he dies, I will kill you slowly."

Even as I sped away as fast as I could, I could still feel the hunter's apathetic look. She cared nothing for us, us things that weren't human. To her we were simply monsters that were all the same. And I knew, without a doubt, I would be seeing the hunter again very soon.

The first thing I did was lay Raji on my bed, the blood still gushing out of his wound. I wrapped his body in my energy to hold what blood he had left in. I bit my lip nervously. Now that I stopped the bleeding, I would have to heal him from the inside out, including his internal damage.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and allowed my power to run through Raji's body. I slowly but surely mended the organs, creating new tissues. Sweat dripped down my face while I attempted to keep control. To lose it meant to have Raji die when he was so close to being healed.

_Maybe you should let him die._

Blood rolled down my chin as I bit my lip hard. I was mending Raji's lung, there was no room for error here. Vae's suggestions were not appreciated.

_Once you heal him and do whatever else he wants you to do, he's going to turn on you. He may even group up with the demon hunter, telling her where you live and she'll kill your friends too._

I tried to ignore Vae's thoughts. Even if Raji would betray me, I couldn't leave him there to die after he had helped me in that fight. It would be unhonorable and I couldn't backstab him.

_What you don't seem to understand is that it isn't backstabbing. It's self-preservation._

"I don't need your type of self-preservation!" I snapped.

"Talking… to yourself? I knew…you were crazy." I heard Raji speak softly. I had finished healing on autopilot, and he had woken up. He was obviously still weak though, and blood covered both him and my sheets.

I turned my face towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was sliced open by a mad Demon Hunter."

I turned away, searching through my dresser for new sheets. I always kept them there, in case I had a nightmare and ripped them in my sleep. I could Raji's eyes on me, like a weight in the back of my mind.

I turned towards him again, clutching the amethyst sheets in my fist. "You go take a bath while I clean this up. Just call if you need help."

He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "You'll come running to help me?" He asked a bit sarcastically.

"Not quite. I can help you from in here _without_ raping my eyes. Being a half-demon is useful sometimes."

He nodded and slowly made his way to my bathroom, taking careful steps so as not to fall down. I took a deep breath and remade the bed, holding up the bloodied sheets with energy. However, the blood had soaked through my mattress as well, making it necessary to throw that away as well. I moved silently so as not to alert the Titans and took the mattress and sheets to the Jump City dump.

After waving a goodbye to Fixit, I returned to my room, Raji sitting on the ground cross-legged and fully dressed. "How did you get those clothes?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He answered seriously. I chuckled and shook my head, sitting cross-legged across from him. I murmured my chant as he sat there silently, both of us ignoring the slightly awkward air that could only be achieved by two people who had once tried to kill each other.

After a few moments he spoke, breaking me out of my reverie. "Raven, I need your help."

"With your Alethea and Marianna right?"

I could sense Raji nodding and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me seriously. He was worried. I could sense it as if he was shouting it.

"That demon hunter you saw? She's been going around and killing off the 'creatures of evil' as she calls it. Which, in essence might not be a bad thing if she gave them a chance or even let the humans live. She's been going around this city with that scythe of hers killing all demons, vampires and whatnot and especially the humans that interact with them knowingly."

"And she's been attacking them?"

"Not even that much. She's been _infecting_ them."

"What?"

Raji sighed, his eyes downcast.

"She infected my sister, I have no idea how, but that was what Alethea said before she fell as well. It's in their minds, this disease, and it is just meant for demons. I figured you could help, since you are half human and the only one I know who can enter the minds of others."

I shook my head. "Raji, you know-"

I cut myself off when I saw the look in his eyes. They were begging for help, and the promise of unending hate if I didn't at least try. I sighed and shook my head.

"What? You won't even try? How dare you!"

"It's not that Raji, I just need to prepare. A mind-virus? I've never heard of such a thing."

"I have. It was a rare disease…back home. I can tell you wait you need to do, I just need a person who can _do_ it. Please, Raven."

Vae was screaming at me.

_Don't help him._

"Raji, if I do this…"

_Don't help him._

"Whatever you want, I'll do it."

_Don'thelphimDon'thelphimDon'thelphim._

"Fine."

I ignored Vae's shouts of anger, and exited my room. "Everyone should be asleep. Meet me out on the lawn. If you grow too weak, wait and I'll find you."

He nodded and I phased to Robin's room.

He was alert with a weapon out before I was completely there. "Robin."

"Raven? What are you doing here so late, and like this?"

"I'm going to go away for a few days. I'm telling you this because you still remember. This has to do with that."

He frowned, his mask hiding the exact emotions he was feeling, and I didn't bother to search for them. "Will you be fighting?"

"Hopefully not. This will be simple Robin. Nothing to worry about."

"Then why did you tell me about it?"

"So you wouldn't worry and search for me. Trust me, if I wasn't coming back, I would tell you first."

"Fine. You have a week, Raven. Then I'm coming after you."

"Thank you."

He nodded, and I flew to the shore of Titans Tower.

Raji looked dead tired, but he rose upwards anyway. "Did you handle everything?"

I nodded, sweeping us both up into the comforting arms of darkness.

* * *

Me: So it seems Vae and Raven have different opinions about Raji. I wonder who is right? I KNOW Raven is a bit too trusting with the man who tried to kill her but it was neccesary to continue the story.


End file.
